ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Deirdre the Cat episodes
Deirdre the Cat is an American hand-drawn animated comedy series produced by Paramount Television Animation and Lionsgate Toon Studios. It was released on December 11, 2017. The cartoon is created by Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor. It contains TBD episodes in 5 seasons. Season 1 (2017-2018) #Fast Food Seniors / Best Friends in Entertainment (December 11, 2017) - Deirdre and her friends are going to Crazy Crow's Burger Restaurant after being hired by Mr. Crow. / Deirdre and Jacob want to go to the talk show and becoming new guests. #Cat in the Magician's Act / Playtime at Jacob's (December 15, 2017) - Deirdre founds a magic wand to go to the magic show. / Jacob invites Deirdre to his house for a weekend. #Snack Shack Pals / Sleepover Party for Four (December 18, 2017) - Alex and Scoops are having fun at the snack shack. But, Deirdre and Jacob want them to work instead of being greedy. / Deirdre is going to the sleepover party with Jacob, Alex and Scoops. They are having fun all night long. #Weasel Weekend / Drug Store Workers (December 22, 2017) - Deirdre and Jacob are hanging out with Mr. Weasel during the game of blowing bubbles. She tries to be friends with him instead of her best friend. / Deirdre and her friends are going to the drug store to become helpers. But, they must work hard in every aisle. #Feline Walker / The Crow Saves the Cat (December 25, 2017) - Deirdre is going to her Fitness Walking class and see Mr. Weasel working as a coach. So, he wants her to walk around the track. / After sneaking out from Crazy Crow's Burger Restaurant, Deirdre is swinging a tree vine like a trapeze. Mr. Crow wants her to get back to work, but she's ignoring him. He rescues his feline employee from playing around the tree, ending being chased by Deirdre, who wants to rescue him in return. #Wolf! / Driving School (December 29, 2017) - Deirdre and her friends are meeting a mean old wolf named Mr. Rude Wolf (as call him "Wolf" for short). Later at night, Deirdre is sleeping while Wolf dragging her tail to take her out, giving her a sleepwalk to walk around the town. / Deirdre prepares for her first driving test at driving school. So, she have to follow the rules with her driving teacher, Mrs. Frog. #Deirdre's Boyfriend / Poem Presentation (January 1, 2018) - TBD. / TBD. #Concert Tickets and Money / Cats and Wolves are Friends (January 5, 2018) - TBD. / After another failed attempt by Wolf to steal a burger from Crazy Crow's Burger Restaurant, Deirdre reasons that Wolf is just lonely and needs a friend; that's why he's so evil. After Deirdre befriends Wolf, the two engage in a variety of friendship activities, but Mr. Crow must show her Wolf's true colors. #Bedtime Adventures / Tail Pain (January 8, 2018) - TBD. / TBD. #Fitness Exam / Mr. Weasel the Unfriendly Ghost (January 12, 2018) - TBD. / TBD. #Alex and Scoops the Gamers / Tennis Cat (January 15, 2018) - TBD. / TBD. #Deirdre Can Sing / Pickles (January 19, 2018) - TBD. TBD. # # # # # # # # Season 2 (2018-2019) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 (2019-2020) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 (2020-2021) # # # # # # # # #Heroes vs. Invaders (two-part episode) # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 (2021-2022) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #In Search of the Stolen Journal (three-part episode) Category:Deirdre the Cat Category:Episode list Category:List of episodes Category:Episodes Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:List of Episodes